Anger Management
by Jedi Master Evenstar
Summary: What do Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Ino have in common? Not much, but we're putting them in anger management class together anyway! How long will it take for someone to crack? Will they even survive! Read and Review to find out!
1. Intro

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fan fic, so please be kind. Flames will be ignored, but I don't mind constructive criticism. Here's what I consider a flame:**

**"This sucks. You suck. Don't ever write again."**

**As you can see, all this does is hurt my self-esteem. If you have something bad to say about my stories, please tell me what I can do to make it better. Example:**

**"This was one of the most atrocious stories I've ever read! You had no hook or story structure whatsoever, your sentences needed variation, and for the love of Pete, keep a thesaurus with you at all times!"**

**See? This is an example of (severe) constructive criticism. It tells me how bad the chapter was and what I need to do to make it better. So if you have a beef about my chapter, please tell me so in this format. **

**Also, I can't write without music, so in the Author's Notes, I like to add a playlist of the songs I listened to while writing. This chapter's playlist was "Change your Mind" by All American Rejects, "Worst Day" by Simple Plan, "I Write Sins, not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco, and "Wonderful" from _Wicked._**

**Read and Review!**

**Master Evenstar**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"For the last time, will you tell me where we're going?" asked a very aggravated Sasuke as his teammates dragged him down the hall.

"No," Sakura replied tersely.

"Why not?"

"Because if we told you, you wouldn't go," Naruto explained.

Sakura whacked him sharply in the back of his head "Idiot! Kakashi-sensei told us not to reveal more information than necessary!" She sent Sasuke an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei thinks it's for your own good."

"What's 'for my own good'?!?!?" Sasuke yelled abruptly.

Naruto smirked at Sakura. "Now who's revealing too much information?" The pair continued to bicker until they reached a small classroom at the end of the hall. The sign on the door read "Anger Management 101".

"What's going on here?" Sasuke inquired before he was ruthlessly pushed into the room by his so-called friends.

"Sorry Sasuke. We're only doing this on Kakashi-sensei's orders," Sakura explained.

"Don't be sorry!" Naruto snapped. "Maybe this idiot will finally get the help he needs!" The pair of them ran off, leaving Sasuke to examine his surroundings.

The classroom was rather small, with bright yellow pillows set on the floor in a circle. Sasuke felt a wave of nausea glancing at the walls, which were magenta and decorated with rainbows and smiley faces. He noticed that he widows had bars on them to keep students from escaping by jumping out of them. Sasuke made a mental note to get back at Sakura and Naruto once he got out of here.

Soon the other students began arriving. First came Neji, who had been dropped off by Lee and Ten-Ten with a reminder to "use the power of youth". After him entered Gaara, who had been bullied into taking the course by Temari. In Sasuke's opinion, she needed anger management more than Gaara, but he wasn't about to voice that. The last person to enter the class was—Sasuke inwardly groaned—Ino, who promptly sauntered over to stand next to Sasuke.

_I swear I'm going to slowly and painfully murder Naruto and Sakura as soon as I get out of here, _Sasuke thought bitterly. "Where's our teacher?" he asked out loud.

"Who cares? Just as long as we're together," said Ino, leaning in closer to Sasuke. Sasuke inched away from her as subtly as he could—which wasn't very.

Sasuke glanced over at his fellow prisoners, I mean students, for back up, but found none. Neji was too busy muttering things like, "Maybe it's my destiny to be unable to manage my anger" and, "Curse the main branch." Gaara merely stared off into space looking thoroughly uninterested.

Suddenly, a soaking wet woman clad in a sky blue kimono embroidered with cherry blossoms entered the classroom. "Hello people!" she beamed. "Isn't it a magnificent day? It's raining cats and dogs outside, I had to walk seven miles to get here, and my sandal strap broke on the way. But isn't it just great to be alive?" She shook the water out of her long auburn hair, managing to drench every single person standing in the vicinity. She glanced up at their glares and gasped. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Suki, and I'm—"

Please don't say teacher! Please don't say teacher! Please don't say teacher! Sasuke prayed. 

"—your anger management teacher!"

"CURSE THE MAIN BRANCH!!!!!!!!!!" Neji roared.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**So, that's the end of the intro chapter. Let me know what you guys think! Here's a hint: the more reviews I get, the faster I update! R & R!**

**Master E.**


	2. First Impressons

**A/N: Many thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed!!! It really made my day! Sorry, I'm in an incredibly good mood today. It probably has something to do with the fact that I'm finally getting a break for a change. Last week, I went to a Presbyterian conference in NC, and next week I'm going on a mission trip to Mississippi for Hurricane Katrina cleanup. This is the first full week this summer I have to sit back, kick my shoes off, and just relax.**

**This chapter's playlist was "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fallout Boy, "Hate Is a Strong Word" (I'm not sure who sings it), and "All the Same" by the Sick Puppies.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything except for Suki. Does anybody want her? No? Fine then. On with the fanfic!**

**Read and Review!**

**Master Evenstar**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Suki beamed at her new students, who all scowled back at her from the pillows they were sitting on. But did this dampen her mood? Do you even have to ask?

"I think we should start out by taking role. I'll call out your name, and when I do, I'd like you to introduce yourself to the group, and state things you like and why you think you're here in anger management." She smiled at them, as if they were in for a real treat "For example, my name is Suki-san. However, I think san part is a little too formal. You four may call me Suki-sensei, or just Suki. My likes are sunny days, flowers, and butterflies. I'm in anger management because I'm the teacher!"

The class stared at Suki like she was insane, which come to think of it, she may have been. She took this as encouragement to get started. "Let's see… is Yamanaka Ino present?"

Ino stood up with a fake smile. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. My likes are SASUKE and winning against Sakura. The reason my teammates sent me to anger management is because during the preliminary matches of the chûnin exams, I got mad at something Sakura said about me and cut about 2 feet of my hair off. For some reason, this made my teammates think I've gone mental."

"Thank you Ino-chan," said Suki. "Next, Hyuga Neji. Is Neji here?"

Neji stood up. "My name is Hyuga Neji. My likes are… my teammates, I suppose. I was sentenced to anger management by Lord Hokage for trying to kill my cousin Hinata during the preliminary matches over a family feud."

"I am inspired by your honesty, Neji-kun," Suki grinned. Neji gave her a death glare that could reduce stronger men than her to tears. But Suki didn't appear to notice. "How about Uchiha Sasuke? Where are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his hand dully. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he affirmed dryly. "I don't particularly like anything" (Ino's face fell) "because I hate almost everything. I was recommended for anger management by my cell leader, Kakashi. I assume it is because during the exam in the Forest of Death, I was bitten by Orochimaru and received his cursed seal." He lowered the collar of his shirt to show the group the circular mark on the back of his neck. "I suppose he believes controlling my anger will help me control the curse."

"Good for you, Sasuke-kun!" said Suki. "You're already taking the first steps to managing your anger! Admitting you have a problem." Suki wheeled around to face Gaara. "And that must make you Gaara."

Garra stood. "My name is Gaara of the Sand Village. The only thing I like is… my teddy bear." He glared at the others as if daring one of them to laugh. "And I am in anger management because of an event that, like my comrades here, occurred during the chûnin exams. I beat a kid up so badly, he may never recover enough to be a shinobi again."

There was a pause as each person took in the gravity of what Gaara said. Even Suki seemed at loss of words for once. Then a warm smile spread across her face (what else is new).

"We all make mistakes, Gaara-kun," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's why I'm here. To show you that it's okay to make mistakes and to help you avoid them in the future." Gaara stared her down as if he were debating whether or not to demonstrate what he did to Lee on her.

"You know what would really help boost the morale in here?" asked Suki. "Some music!" The class groaned in unison. Suki ignored them and took a small wooded recorder out of its case.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom slammed open. A dark haired teenaged girl that couldn't have been over 5'1" sprinted into the room. "STOP EVERYTHING!!!" she shouted.

"Class, I believe we have a new student," said Suki. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Okaaaaaay…" said the girl. "My name is Lizzie. My likes are fantasy books, anime, and Shikamaru." She turned to Ino. "Speaking of which, can you get me his number?"

"No," said Ino, a bit repulsed. "Just state your business here so we can get on with our lives."

"Geez, what a hothead," Lizzie muttered, earning herself a scowl from Ino. "So anyway, I'm not here for anger management. I am the author of this fanfic—"

"What's a fanfic?" asked Ino.

"That's a good question, but it would take way too long to explain. Besides, I don't think you really want to know. So where was I? Right, I am the author of this fanfic, which means I control your destiny." Neji perked up at the word "destiny". "That also means I control which instruments you are and aren't allowed to play. The recorder, for example, is an instrument you aren't allowed to play. So, if you'll just allow me to confiscate that, we can all go on our merry way." She extended her hand

"But—" Suki began, but Lizzie cut her off.

"Do you want me to kill you off and replace you?" asked Lizzie. "Because I won't hesitate to—"

"No!! Please don't, Lizzie-sama!!" cried Suki, looking genuinely scared. "I'll do anything!!"

Lizzie smiled at the suffix "sama" being added to her name for the first time. "I think you know what I want."

"Yes! Of course!" breathed Suki, handing her the recorder.

"Thank you," said Lizzie sweetly. She pocketed the recorder before heading out the door. Before exiting, she turned to Sasuke and mouthed, "Call me".

Sasuke stared after her with a look of shock mingled with admiration. If that Lizzie girl could reduce Suki to an obsequious puddle with just a few words, he hoped she would be back. But then he remembered what she said about controlling their destinies, which meant it was her fault he was stuck in anger management with these people. All of his appreciation of Lizzie began squirting out of his ears onto the linoleum floor.

"Ok, if we can't have recorder music, how about a sing-along?" Suki suggested after gaining some composure. The class groaned in unison. "Are you tuning up? That's the spirit! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif yooooooou're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

The class stared at her, stunned. For the first time, Suki seemed to get the message. "Perhaps another time then. I know! Let's look over the questionnaires you filled out!"

When nobody protested, she decided to continue. "Ok, Gaara. When you answered the question 'What would you do if somebody was mean to you?' you said you would enslave them." Gaara grinned maliciously. "A better response would have been to celebrate them in the fact that they are expressing their feeling instead of keeping them bottled up inside." Gaara sobered at this.

"Next, Neji. Your answer to the question 'What would you do if somebody tripped you?' was to curse the main branch of your clan and hope that anyone in its destiny involved a painful and humiliating demise. Instead, you should praise the main branch of your clan and hope their destinies are filled with smiles and flowers." She picked a blossom out of the centerpiece and places it behind her ear. Neji scowled at her while hoping the things her destinies would involve.

"Ino, I was disappointed in how you said you handled the last time you were angry. 'I pushed Chouji's head in his bag of barbeque chips.' To make up for it, I suggest that you buy him dinner. Lizzie-sama mentioned that you two had a thing for each other." Ino looked as though she were about to puke. Suki, of course, had already turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, when asked the question 'What have you done to help make the world a better place?' you said, 'Who cares? We're all gonna die anyway.' Buck up Sasuke! Everything's not completely hopeless! Be the change you wish to see in the world!"

"Hn," said Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"Suki-sensei, all we've been doing so far is talk about our feelings!" Ino interjected, annoyed. "When are we going to learn how to manage our anger?"

"You want to start the hardcore stuff already, huh?" said Suki, frowning slightly. "In that case, we'll go ahead and skip the flower weaving and candle lit sing-along." The students breathed a sigh of relief.

"Instead," she continued, "we're going to start exercises on dealing with things that bug you!"

The entire class (minus Suki of course) glared daggers at Ino.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Okay, that was the first real chapter of this story. Does anyone know who said, "Be the change you wish to see in the world"? I know I heard that quote somewhere. Oh well. Read and Review!**

**Review Replies:**

**Superspecialawesomekiba: thanks! Maybe he will. You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Yoruhoshi-Sora: yay! That was just the intro chapter.**** The rest of the chapters will have more meat to them.**

**UchihaSasuke4Me4Ever: Thanks! Oops! I didn't realize that. I was tired while proofreading that chapters so I basically went, "(scroll, scroll, scroll) Looks good." Thanks for pointing that out! I'll be more careful proofing later chapters!**

**BambiSpirit: Awww!!! That's so sweet! You've just made my afternoon!! Glad you like it, and I hope you'll continue reading!**

**XxPiffleXxPrincessxX: Hi Liz! Thanks for reviewing. Do you have the list up yet? Must go check it out...later.**

**Yinyanglover: Thanks! Neji makes me laugh too.**


	3. Count to 10

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm back from the beach! Did you miss me? Well, maybe not so much, but at least a little? Ah well, it's good to be back. I've missed fan fiction!!**

**My mom bought my little brother an anger management book called _Hot Tips to Help Kids Chill Out. _I got bored, so I read a little bit of it, and it had some pretty good tips in there that I might use. Just thought I'd site my sources.**

**Also, before I forget, I have appointed a Beta! She's my friend XxPiffleXxPrincessxX, and without her, I'd probably still have writer's block. Thanks a ton, Piff! **

**This chapter's playlist was the entire _Wicked _sound track. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly enough, so don't sue. Thanks.**

**Master Evenstar**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Ino cried, attempting to yank the bars off the windows.

"You can't," said Suki calmly.

"Just watch me!" Ino contradicted. She took a few steps backward before sprinting headfirst to the door. Unfortunately, Ino only managed to knock herself out cold.

"You see?" Suki smiled. "You can't get out by using mere force. These doors have a seal on them which keeps them locked from the inside until the course is completed."

"So you mean we're stuck in here with _you_ until we're done with the class?" asked Neji looking horrified and repulsed at the same time. Suki nodded cheerfully.

"And how long could that take?" Gaara inquired.

"Oh, a few days, weeks… A month if you're really resistant," said Suki. "I wish I could say that was the biggest problem you face right now."

"Then what is?!?" Sasuke cried.

Suki looked uncomfortable. "Well, I'm not really supposed to tell you four yet," she started hesitantly.

"Tell us what?" asked Neji skeptically.

Suki looked from the group of boys to Ino sprawled on the floor and sighed. She pulled a scroll out of the front of her kimono and began reading aloud:

"By order of the Third Hokage, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke are forbidden from participating in the Chûnin Selection Exams, or serving as shinobi at all for that matter, until they have completed Lady Suki's anger management class and received her Scrolls of Approval. If they fail to do so, they will be stripped of the title Genin and forced to join Lady Suki in her quest to help members of the Akasuki manage their anger."

"So, if we don't pass," Sasuke began.

"We're going to be friends forever!" Suki finished with a grin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" shouted the class.

Ino began to stir. "What's going on?" she asked weakly, massaging the knot that had formed on her head.

"Well, since Ino-chan has been kind enough to join us, why don't we go ahead and work on the anger management exercises she requested?" Suki suggested. She didn't wait for a response. "This exercise helps you calm down when you're angry. I'm going to say something mean and hurtful to you, and instead of reacting, I want you to count to ten."

The class gaped at her in confusion.

"So, do we have any volunteers?" asked Suki. When no one raised their hands, Suki volunteered Gaara. She cleared her throat. "Gaara… sometimes… you're not a very nice person."

Sand began leaking out of Gaara's gourd, ready to strike Suki. "Gaara! I said count to ten, not attack people with your sand!" she screamed.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," Gaara counted. The sand receded.

"See, it works!" Suki smiled. "Very good, Gaara-kun! However, your sand concerns me a little. I don't allow weapons in my class. You may keep your sand with you, but only if you use it to make sand sculptures of smiley faces." Gaara looked as though his teddy bear had just died. Surprisingly, that's a look of total disgust and hatred.

"Okay then," said Suki, turning to Neji. "Neji-kun… I think that sometimes you're too mean to you're cousin Hinata."

Neji gave her the evil eye. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," he hissed.

"Very good! Sasuke-kun… I think you're a little too obsessed with killing your brother."

"WHY YOU!" Sasuke screamed. "HE MURDERED MY ENTIRE CLAN! ALL MY FAMILY MEMBERS! MY PARENTS! MY HAPPINESS!"

"Not so fast. Just count to ten and relax," said Suki.

Sasuke sighed. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," Sasuke muttered.

"Good. Now, Ino-chan… sometimes… you're an annoying person to be around."

"NANI?!?" Ino screeched. "Everybody loves me! And anyone who thinks I'm annoying is an idiot!"

"Hey!" said Sasuke, slightly insulted. "I think you're annoying!"

"Me too," Neji agreed. "Are you calling us idiots?"

Sasuke grabbed his windmill shurikan, while Neji pulled out a kunai. The two of them began advancing toward Ino. Ino gulped.

"That's enough!" Suki cried. "I told you I don't allow weapons in my classroom! Now put your shurikan and kunai on the desk." She pointed at a desk in the corner than nobody had noticed, including Lizzie-sama (but not Piff-sama because BETAS KNOW ALL), before now. "You may have them back once the course is finished."

Neji and Sasuke reluctantly complied.

"Instead, you may use these." Suki pulled the replacement shurikan out of the desk drawer. "Bubble guns and faux feathers! Now, you can vent your anger without hurting anyone!"

Sasuke and Neji took their new "weapons" and walked halfheartedly back to their pillow/chairs.

"Wait a minute," Ino piped up. "Sasuke gets a bubble gun, Neji gets faux feathers, and Gaara gets to keep his sand! Where's my weapon?"

"Ino-chan, your imagination is the greatest weapon of all," Suki beamed.

"But I want a physical weapon!"

"Ino, are you familiar with the old saying, 'kill them with kindness'?"

"What if I want to kill them with something else?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said 'kill'. What I mean is cheer them up with your joyful happiness, the likes of which are only found in your happy place."

"My what?" Ino asked dully.

"Your happy place," Suki repeated. "Which brings us to our next lesson."

The class groaned.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Reviews, my lovely readers! Let's try and break 30; I'm feeling ambitious today. **

**Review Replies:**

**Superspecialawesomekiba: Thanks! I was listening to the radio while I was writing, and I kept waiting for the band name, but they wouldn't tell me. I don't think they'll sacrifice Ino yet, but you never know. I'll have to consult w/ my Beta for that. YAY SHIKA FANGIRLS!!**

**BambiSpirit: Yay! Thanks! I hope you will continue reading.**

**YinYangLover: Yeah, that came from a thing I did at campo where I was pretending to be a hippy. **

**Yoruhoshi-Sora: Thanks! I love it when people recommend my stories to their friends.**

**XxPiffleXxPrincessxX: Hi Scarecrow! When are you updating Da Crack Ish Whack? I could be your Beta for that story if you need help, to return the favor.**

**Sandy93: Thanks!**

**Ino Yamanaka Goddess: Thanks! Lol, don't worry. I say that to almost everyone too. Still means a lot to me, though!**

**Bleeding-lily: Thanks! yeah, I know I need to do a better job of proofreading. I have a Beta now, so she can help me out with that. Hmmm... that's an interesting idea... certainly something worth pondering.**

**Tangerine Tea: Lol, you can just picture Neji saying something like that. Everybody loves Sasuke. He may be a traitor... but you gotta love his hair!!!**

**Master E.**


End file.
